Jack Frost
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika putri pewaris kerajaan dan seorang backpacker bertemu di ruang isolasi karena terserang virus Jack Frost; virus mematikan yang kini menyerang dunia? Jelsa! RnR!


**JACK FROST**

Tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya

* * *

**...Namanya Jack Frost.**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau telah membekukan paspormu di depan petugas imigrasi?

Itulah yang persisnya ia lakukan barusan. Sangat tidak keren sebenarnya, bagi seorang remaja yang telah menjadi _backpacker_ sejak berumur 15 tahun dan telah mengelilingi hampir seluruh Eropa, kini dirawat di rumah sakit Arandelle―negara terakhir di Eropa yang ia datangi―karena divonis sebagai pengidap penyakit langka nan mematikan yang kini menyerang dunia.

Ia mendengar penyakit itu pertama kali di Belanda, di sebuah kafe kecil tempat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Perancis. Dalam kafe itu, seluruh televisi menayangkan _headline news_ tentang virus menular yang harus diwaspadai. Virus ini sudah menyebar ke beberapa negara dan telah menewaskan banyak orang, membuat penyebarannya kini harus diwaspadai. Hal ini berarti seluruh negara di Eropa dihimbau untuk mewaspadai penyebaran virus ini dan akan memperketat imigrasi, membuatnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sempat kesal.

Menurut berita tersebut, virus ini dapat merubah sel-sel dalam tubuh menjadi abnormal dan membuat segala hal yang tubuh keluarkan, ekresi, keringat, bahkan helaan napas, menjadi es. Pada pasien yang tidak diberi penanganan yang salah dapat berakibat fatal dan kematian karena virus langka itu dapat membekukan seluruh organ tubuh termasuk otak dan jantung.

Saat itu, ia tertawa keras-keras dan berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya, akan keren sekali kalau ia terjangkit virus tersebut, karena layaknya penyihir dalam game dan komik-komik, ia dapat membuat es dari tangan kosong bahkan membekukan benda-benda.

Dan sepertinya hukum karma berlaku. Ironis oh, ironis.

Namun, bukan itu yang paling ironis. Bukan, bukan karena ia adalah orang pertama yang terserang virus itu dan mencoreng status Arandelle yang tadinya bersih dari virus tersebut. Bukan pula karena kini ia menjadi tahanan rumah sakit alias dikarantina hingga sembuh. Namun karena virus itu diberi nama sesuai dengan orang yang pertama kali terserang di Arandelle. Karena di negara yang berseberangan dengan Kutub Utara ini, virus mematikan itu diberi nama Jack Frost.

Jack Frost terserang Jack Frost.

* * *

**...Elsa****'s Notes (1)**

Pelajari politik feodalisme negeri Corona. _Done_

Pelajari segala hal tentang Kerajaan Utara.

Cari tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Utara.

Ikuti Kongres Internasional bersama Ayah SEBAIK mungkin! _Done._

* * *

**...Ketika Sang Putri terserang virus**

Semuanya berawal dari gelas yang dibawakan oleh pramugari dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Arandelle.

Jadi ceritanya, alih-alih meminum dari gelas tersebut, pewaris tahta Kerajaan Arandelle malah membekukan gelas itu. Semua orang, termasuk Ayahnya, Sang Raja Arandelle terpaku melihatnya. Lalu detik berikutnya, terjadi kehebohan; teriakan seseorang, gelas yang jatuh dari tangannya, suara tegas Ayahnya, tangan-tangan yang menarik dan menggapainya, dan kemudian yang ia tahu, ia sudah berada di ruangan terpisah di pesawat kerajaan dan akan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Putri Elsa, pewaris utama Kerajaan Arandelle, terserang virus ganas yang sedang ramai diberitakan media massa.

Virus yang dapat merubah segala zat yang keluar dari tubuh manusia menjadi es ini sudah menelan banyak korban di berbagai negara. Beberapa negara yang belum terjangkit virus ini sudah berjaga-jaga dengan seperangkat alat-alat khusus dan ruangan khusus di rumah sakit utama di beberapa kota besar. Salah satunya adalah Arandelle. Walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat mendengar ada seorang turis yang terjangkit, namun sampai sekarang belum ada warga negara Arandelle yang tertular.

Justru kini Sang Putri sendiri yang menjadi pengidap virus itu.

Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai tertular virus ini. Namun, yang jelas, ia tertular dari negara yang sebelumnya ia datangi bersama Ayahnya. Padahal satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan ketika sampai rumah nanti hanyalah bertemu adiknya dan bercerita tentang konferensi di Paris yang baru ia ikuti bersama Ayahnya. Ia ingin bercerita betapa senangnya ia karena segalanya berjalan dengan lancar... Sampai virus ini menyerang.

Sambil menghela napas, Sang Putri meraih notesnya, membuka halaman to-do-listnya dan mulai mengoreksi.

* * *

**...Elsa****'s Notes (2)**

Pelajari politik feodalisme negeri Corona. _Done_

Pelajari segala hal tentang Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Cari tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Ikuti Kongres Internasional bersama Ayah SEBAIK mungkin! _Done...?_

Sembuh dari virus ini!

* * *

**...Ketika Sang Putri dan Jack Frost bertemu.**

Sebenarnya, ia cukup kaget juga, saat satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini alias dua pintu yang hampir setiap saat tertutup itu, tiba-tiba terbuka lebar-lebar. Serombongan orang berpakaian aneh masuk sambil menyeret tempat tidur dan berbagai macam peralatan rumit lainnya.

Kesimpulan pertamanya: teman sekamar baru.

Ia pikir virus yang dibawanya belum menular ke siapapun, tapi ternyata dalam 3 hari, ia sudah memiliki teman sekamar di ruangan karantina ini. Kira-kira siapa yang ia tularkan virus ini? Petugas imigrasi yang memegang paspornya? Suster penakut yang selalu gemetar saat membawakan makan siangnya? Atau malah orang yang kemarin duduk di sebelahnya saat di kereta?

Suster-suster heboh itu menarik tirai, membuat dinding pemisah antara tempat tidurnya dengan pasien baru itu, sukses membuatnya manyun sesaat. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya putus asa. Dipasangnya telinga tajam-tajam dan dengan sabar, ia menunggu dan memproses semua suara yang ia dengar.

Suara gesekan kain, beberapa peralatan medis yang bersenggolan, dan bisikan-bisikan para suster. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendengar kata 'Yang Mulia' di antara kata-kata 'selang di tangan kanannya'; 'hati-hati'; dan 'cepat'.

Kesimpulan keduanya: Keluarga Kerajaan.

Bersebelahan dengan (kemungkinan) Keluarga Kerajaan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ingin rasanya ia membuka tirai lebar-lebar dan melihat siapakah Keluarga Kerajaan yang terjangkit virus. Sepertinya kemarin ia tak sempat menyebarkan virusnya sampai Istana. Mungkinkah ada Keluarga Kerajaan yang pulang dari luar negeri dan terjangkit virus disana?

Namun ia harus sabar. Sabar adalah kunci kesuksesan. Jadi ia masih memasang telinganya lebar-lebar sambil menunggu para suster itu keluar. Lalu di tengah gelombang suara yang terdengar, ada kalimat yang membuat telinganya tegak; "Kami letakkan barang-barangmu disini, Putri Elsa."

Kesimpulan ketiga: Keluarga Kerjaan yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Putri Elsa, Pewaris Tahta Kerajaan Arandelle.

Wow.

Akhirnya setelah seabad lamanya, para suster itu pun pergi. Jack menghitung sampai 100 sebelum ia meloncat dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan tirai di depannya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang platina yang dikepang, membenamkan kepalanya di tangan yang terlipat di atas lututnya. Bajunya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangsawanan, kurang lebih sama seperti yang dikenakan Jack; piyama Rumah Sakit Nasional Arandelle. Punggungnya melengkung, namun tak bergetar menandakan tak adanya isak tangis.

Kesimpulan keempat: Tuan Putri kecewa atau benar-benar letih.

Jadi bagaimana cara mendekatinya?

Jack berdehem pelan, membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, matanya membesar, kedua tangannya terentang seperti kuda-kuda beladiri yang pernah Jack pelajari, meskipun kakinya masih tergeletak di kasur.

"Woah, hei, hei, tenang," tangan Jack terangkat, menunjukkan gestur dan maksud baik.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya, tapi bukan Jack namanya kalau ia menuruti perintah orang-orang. Ia justru melangkah maju perlahan, membuat gadis itu membulatnya matanya, terkejut. Mata indahnya itu kemudian terpejam, frustasi. "A-aku dapat menyakitimu."

Jack menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kakinya kembali melangkah maju. "Hei, aku―"

"Jangan!" seru Elsa, namun terlambat. Paku-paku es muncul dari tanah, runcingnya yang tajam mengelilingi tubuh Jack yang kini sama terkejutnya dengan Elsa. Gadis di depannya memucat, tangannya membekap mulutnya, mata besarnya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Detik berikutnya, paku-paku yang dibuat Elsa hancur menjadi salju. Jack menyeringai, lalu buru-buru membungkuk, sebagai tanda damai, "Salam kenal."

"S-salam... kenal juga," balas Elsa ragu-ragu, masih takjub dengan hujan salju yang turun disekitarnya.

Jack mengulurkan tangannya, menyembunyikan seringai yang tercipta di wajahnya. Ia melihat gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun toh ia letakkan juga tangannya di atas telapak tangan Jack yang terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menciumnya ringan. Matanya melirik ke arah Sang Putri yang tampak terkejut, tapi tak melawan.

Detik berikutnya, ia tertawa, tawa pertamanya semenjak terjangkit virus.

* * *

**...Sifu Jack.**

Elsa tak menyangka turis yang terjangkit virus itu masih seumuran dengannya. Ia sempat mendengar pengidap Jack Frost itu seorang _backpacker_, tapi ia tak pernah tahu ada _backpacker_ semuda itu.

Setelah perkenalan layaknya pertemuan Putri-Pangeran di Negeri Dongeng yang terlalu dibuat-buat, keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan obrolan seru. Mulai dari keluarga hingga petualangan Jack selama dua tahun belakangan. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan; sama-sama memiliki adik perempuan (dan sempat adu mulut tentang adik siapa yang paling manis), sama-sama menyukai sejarah, dan sama-sama bermain piano klasik.

Elsa takjub dengan cerita-cerita Jack. Jack yang bercerita tentang kehidupan _backpacker_ yang tidur di emperan demi menghemat uang, mencari hostel yang murah, dan makan di pinggir jalan. Sambil bercerita, Jack memainkan kakinya, membuat lantai berubah menjadi es. Bunga-bunga salju tercipta disana, membuat motif yang indah, seindah ceritanya.

"Bagaimana...?" Elsa menunjuk lantai, membuat Jack tersenyum sombong.

"Coba saja," mata Jack bersinar jahil. Elsa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku," Elsa berhenti sebentar, ragu-ragu, lalu menghela napas, ,"Takut. Aku telah membekukan gelas, membekukan ruangan khusus di pesawat sebelum aku sampai, bahkan hampir membunuhmu."

Jack menatapnya lama, memperhatikan alisnya yang berkerut khawatir, melihat matanya yang menghindari tatapannya, dan tangannya yang meremas sprei gugup. Akhirnya, ia berbicara, "Tenang saja, besok pagi aku akan mengajarimu."

Reaksinya sungguh berbeda. Mata birunya melebar antara tak percaya dan juga senang, badannya menegak, dan bibirnya menyungging senyuman manis. Elsa berterima kasih, tak sabar membuat hal-hal ajaib seperti yang telah Jack buat, membuat mood-nya meningkat drastis.

Malam itu setelah menceritakan petualangannya yang tak ada habisnya, Jack kembali menggulirkan pembicaraan, bercanda sedikit, bahkan sesekali menggodanya. Ia tak ingin Elsa tahu bahwa ia tahu Elsa adalah seorang putri. Status itu hanya akan menjadi penghalang antara mereka berdua, dan Jack tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak tentangnya dan ingin mengenal Elsa lebih dalam, tanpa status 'putri' yang dimilikinya.

Jack paham benar kalau ia mengaku mengetahui Elsa adalah pewaris tahta Arandelle, gadis itu akan menutup diri, menolak halus untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya karena resiko tersebarnya kehidupan istana Arandelle. Jadi setelah bercerita panjang lebar, Jack menanyakan kembali namanya, pura-pura lupa, lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk mengelabuinya.

Elsa sendiri terlalu takjub untuk menyadari. Mendengar cerita Jack membuatnya ingin memiliki kebebasan sepertinya, ingin melihat dan menjejak langsung ke tanah, bukan hanya melihat dari balik kaca mobil atau hotel. Ia katakan hal itu pada Jack, sebelum mereka terlelap malam itu, bahwa walaupun kehidupannya (dengan hati-hati ia tak mengucapkan 'kehidupan istana') sangat membosankan dan ia menginginkan kebebasan, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai anak sulung (lagi-lagi ia menolak mengatakan 'pewaris tahta').

Keesokan harinya, Elsa terbangun dengan gumpalan salju jatuh di wajahnya. Ia mengerang, demi menemukan wajah jahil Jack di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Jack?"

Dengan wajah tenang dan tongkat gembala terbuat dari es, ia membungkuk dengan tangan menyatu di depan dada, "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Sifu, Nak. Sifu Jack."

Dan lagi-lagi Elsa tertawa, melupakan wajahnya yang penuh salju.

* * *

**...Pelajaran Pertama.**

Ia pikir Jack hanya bercanda ketika ia berjanji akan mengajarinya menguasai 'kekuatan' ini.

Semenjak melihat Jack yang mengubah paku-paku es menjadi butiran salju, Elsa baru mengetahui bahwa efek samping virus itu dapat dimanipulasi. Ia makin takjub setelah melihat Jack semalam, membekukan lantai dan memberikan motif bunga salju yang indah di dalamnya. Jack sendiri mempelajari memanipulasi es ini karena kebosanan yang hampir membunuhnya walaupun baru 3 hari ia dikarantina. Saat itu ia sempat mengintrograsi suster penakut yang hendak memberinya makan sehingga ia pun mengetahui asal-usul es yang dapat membahayakan orang ini.

"Virus ini," Jack memainkan tongkat gembala di tangannya dengan santai, "Membuat segala sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuh kita menjadi es. Termasuk keringat dan panas yang memancar dari tubuh! Kau cukup berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan keringat atau suhu tubuhmu pada suatu tempat, maka kau dapat mengatur apa saja yang kau inginkan dari es," dengan ayunan tangan santai, ia membuat balok-balok es yang tersusun seperti bangku lalu memberikan salju empuk di atasnya.

"Kau dapat belajar membuat hujan salju terlebih dahulu," katanya seraya menepuk pundak Elsa, lalu duduk santai di kursi yang barusan ia buat. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, membuat salju turun di depan mereka.

Elsa menatapnya sesaat, "Sepertinya mudah."

Tapi, tentu saja tidak.

Elsa menghembuskan napas. Pelajaran pertamanya sederhana; membuat hujan salju. Jack melakukannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, namun tidak bagi Elsa. Ia sudah berkonsentrasi penuh, menggosok tangannya seperti orang kedinginan dengan maksud mengumpulkan panas di telapak tangannya, namun bukan salju yang turun melainkan es batu.

Es batu yang Elsa buat makin besar ketika terdengar suara tawa Jack dari belakang. Elsa meliriknya kesal, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jack, membuat badai es batu. Sementara Jack berteriak kesal, Elsa tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, lihat saja."

Jack membuat badai salju yang cukup kencang, membuat Elsa terjatuh. Lapisan salju empuk segera menangkapnya, membasahi bajunya. Elsa terbeliak menatap Jack sesaat, antara bingung, berterima kasih, dan... balas dendam.

Gadis itu mengambil segenggam salju yang telah dibuat Jack untuk menangkapnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah Jack. Jack melompat, berteriak kesal namun tertawa juga. Ia membuat setumpuk salju, membuatnya menjadi bola-bola kecil dan mulai melemparnya ke arah Elsa. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jack, Elsa melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya terlalu asyik dalam perang bola salju hingga tak menyadari pintu kamar terbuka. Beberapa suster yang masuk membawa obat-obatan dan makan siang tercengang melihat kedua remaja yang positif terkena virus berbahaya kini justru tertawa-tawa sambil melempar bola salju entah darimana. Mereka baru tersadar ketika bola salju buatan Elsa hinggap di makan siang Jack, membuat nampan yang dibawa salah satu suster jatuh berantakan.

Para suster menatap Jack dan Elsa. Jack dan Elsa saling bertatapan, lalu kembali menatap suster.

"Uh," Elsa buka suara. "Maaf?"

* * *

**...Elsa's Notes (3)**

Pelajari politik feodalisme negeri Corona. _Done_

Pelajari segala hal tentang Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Cari tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Ikuti Kongres Internasional bersama Ayah SEBAIK mungkin! _Done...?_

Sembuh dari virus ini! _On progress_

Buat hujan salju!

* * *

**...Daily Life/Live?**

Biasanya, Elsa yang pertama kali bangun.

Hanya sekali Jack menyusulnya, yaitu ketika pertama kali ia datang. Pada pagi berikutnya, Elsa sudah membuka matanya, sementara Jack masih terlelap dibalik tirai yang memisahkan mereka.

Gadis itu akan memulai hari dengan mengepang rambutnya, menggosok gigi dan membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi yang telah disediakan, lalu barulah ia membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

Ketika Jack telah bangun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, ia akan menggeser tirainya jauh-jauh ke pojok ruangan. Kadang-kadang, kalau sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, Jack akan menggosok gigi dan mandi. Namun lebih sering lagi ia diseret Elsa ke kamar mandi, paling tidak untuk menggosok gigi. Jack selalu menurut, walaupun tetap mengeluh. Menurutnya, Elsa sangat aneh untuk seseorang yang hidup di negara empat musim yang secara geografis terletak di dekat Kutub Utara karena rutinitasnya mandi tiap pagi.

Saat Jack selesai, biasanya para suster membawakan makanan. Mereka akan makan bersama dengan tenang, sesekali bertukar lauk. Setelahnya, mereka mulai berlatih mengontrol es yang keluar dari tubuh mereka di kamar seluas lapangan bola tersebut.

Menurut Elsa, kamar karantina ini memang dikhususkan untuk menampung banyak orang untuk berjaga-jaga jika virus Jack Frost tersebar di Arandelle (walaupun dalam hati Elsa berharap tak ada lagi yang terkena virus itu, ia cukup nyaman bersama Jack dan entah apa jadinya jika ada orang lain lagi di ruangan _mereka_). Elsa sendiri bersyukur karena tak ada pengecualian bagi Keluarga Kerajaan yang terkena virus; mereka terpaksa di isolasi di ruangan ini (karena kalau tidak tentu saja ia takkan bertemu Jack).

Pada hari keempat, akhirnya Elsa berhasil membuat salju layaknya Jack. Semakin mudah baginya membuat benda-benda dari es, memanipulasi ke abnormal-an yang dimilikinya menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Yah, empat hari tanpa melakukan apapun memang waktu yang cukup untuk menguasai virus yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Di siang hari, Jack dan Elsa berlomba membuat sesuatu dari es seperti siapa-yang-dapat-membuat-patung-yang-paling-sulit-dan-detail. Atau kalau sudah bosan, mereka membuat boneka salju (dan Elsa menolak menghancurkan boneka salju miliknya, bahkan menamainya Olaf). Bahkan kalau benar-benar bosan, mereka seringkali hanya membuat peri salju.

Sesekali, di dorong rasa bosan yang teramat sangat, Jack membekukan dinding dan menulis pesanan makan siang besar-besar (Pizza, Double Chesse Burger, es krim, kentang goreng; aneka _fast-food_ lainnya yang jelas-jelas dilarang di rumah sakit) lalu menunjukkannya ke CCTV yang dipasang disetiap sudut kamar. Kadang, ia mengajak Elsa menjahili para suster yang datang membawa obat-obatan. Mereka pernah membuat patung yeti sebanyak-banyaknya dan diletakkan berbaris di depan pintu hingga para suster terkaget-kaget melihatnya. Mereka juga pernah membekukan lantai hingga para suster terpeleset jatuh, berkali-kali.

Elsa pernah berkata padanya kalau kadang-kadang mereka kejam pada para suster itu namun Jack berkelit dengan menunjuk CCTV. Harusnya para suster itu melihat CCTV sebelum masuk kamar karantina agar tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Elsa sendiri curiga dan mengeluarkan teori kalau mungkin yang menjaga CCTV juga menunggu-nunggu aksi mereka.

Pada malam hari, mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur masing-masing, tirai sudah kembali terpasang, namun mereka masih bercakap-cakap. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang Elsa ceritakan pada Jack yang tak bisa ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Kadang, memang butuh orang asing untuk menceritakan rahasia-rahasia.

Elsa bercerita tentang perjodohan yang dibuat Ayahnya, tentang tanggung jawabnya sebagai putri sulung, tentang ia yang selalu ingin melindungi adiknya.

Jack bercerita tentang tradisi di negaranya, adiknya yang ia rindukan, dan juga sahabat-sahabat yang berpisah dengannya di negara sebelumnya karena ia harus ke Arandelle, bertemu keluarganya.

"Jadi keluargamu ada di Arandelle?" tanya Elsa, matanya menatap langit-langit.

"Hmm," balas Jack dibalik tirai. "Mereka sedang liburan disini lalu mereka mengajakku. Aku merindukan mereka, terutama Emma, adikku, jadi aku setuju."

"Pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan aku berpisah dengan Anna dan kedua orang tuaku."

Jack tak menjawab. Tercipta keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka, hanya helaan napas yang terdengar. Di langit-langit, tercipta salju-salju kecil yang turun perlahan. Elsa tersenyum. Pasti Jack membuat salju itu, agar Elsa tersenyum lagi karena mendengarnya ikut sedih.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

"Dua tahun," jawab Jack. Matanya kini terpejam, menikmati butiran salju yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Ia mendengar napas Elsa yang tercekat, mungkin terkejut mendengar jawbannya.

"Dua tahun?" suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Yah begitulah," Jack merubah posisinya, bersiap menceritakan sesuatu, "Kau tahu, di negaraku ada sebuah tradisi dimana anak pertama, terutama laki-laki harus pergi mencari pengalaman untuk diakui sebagai laki-laki dewasa. Tradisi itu sudah lama tak digunakan, tapi keluargaku, hmm... keluargaku memang agak konvensional, tapi bukan berarti aku menentangnya. Aku setuju sekali dengan tradsi itu, bahkan memulainya dari umur 15 tahun, walaupun biasanya tradisi itu dimulai ketika anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun. _Well_, aku juga tak menyesalinya."

"Kau sendirian saat itu?"

Jack bisa merasakan penasaran dan ketertarikan dalam pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Tidak juga, ada beberapa anak lain yang menjalani tradisi itu, bahkan ada perempuan yang ikut," ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Toothiana dan yang lainnya.

"Benarkah?" walaupun hanya terdengar suaranya, ia dapat merasakan mata Elsa membesar, badannya berguling 90 derajat ke arahnya.

"Hmm," Jack mengangguk, lalu buru-buru menjawab begitu menyadari Elsa tak dapat melihatnya, "Maksudku, ya. Namanya Toothiana. Dia semacam pengasuh kami karena hanya dia perempuan di kelompok kami."

Elsa tertawa, "Toothiana?"

"Yep. Kami punya nama panggilan masing-masing. North, Bunny, Sandy, Toothiana, dan," ia berhenti sebentar untuk memberi kesan dramatis, "Jack Frost. Nama ini juga nama panggilan, kau tahu. Begitulah. Jadi, apa ceritamu?"

Ia tahu Elsa ingin menanyakan nama aslinya, namun ia tak mau membocorkan namanya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia mengganti topik pembicaraan. Namun sayangnya, cerita Elsa adalah hal paling akhir yang ingin ia dengar.

"Hmm, keluargaku juga konvensional," Elsa memulai. "Mereka... mereka mencoba menjodohkanku dengan seseorang dari Kerajaan Utara. Seseorang yang bahkan aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Dan kau setuju begitu saja?"

"Sudah sering kuceritakan padamu, itu tanggung jawabku sebagai putri sulung. Aku yakin orang tuaku takkan keberatan jika aku menolak perjodohan itu. Namun aku sadar diri, dan... aku tak ingin Anna yang mengalaminya.

"Tapi aku terus memikirkannya. Maksudku, bagaimana aku harus hidup bersama orang yang tak kukenal bahkan tak kuketahui wajah dan perilakunya? Anna sangat bersemangat tentang hal ini―yah, dia memang selalu menganggap hidup seperti negeri dongeng," Elsa menghela napas, "Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah kutemui? Bahkan kata-kata 'mencintai' terdengar muluk-muluk. Harapanku hanyalah dia pria yang baik dan bisa bersahabat denganku, seumur hidupnya."

"Kuharap juga begitu," balas Jack, berharap suaranya tak bergetar. Setelah mengumpulkan napas dan tenaga, ia kembali berbicara, "Kurasa aku akan tidur duluan, Els. Selamat malam."

Ia menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu tidur mencoba tidur, berpura-pura tak menyadari suara Elsa yang bergetar selama ia berbicara, isakannya yang sangat pelan, dan perasaan tak enak yang berkumpul di dadanya.

* * *

**...Last Day**

Setelah sebulan dikarantina, mereka dapat dinyatakan sembuh setelah 'kekuatan' mereka hilang.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Jack.

Tak ada lagi lukisan-lukisan bunga es-nya di dinding ataupun di lantai. Tak ada lagi patung-patung Yeti. Tak ada lagi hujan salju yang ia buat untuk menghibur Elsa. Ia belum pergi tapi Elsa sudah merindukannya.

Jack melihat mata Elsa yang menggelap ketika dokter datang dan mengatakan kalau ia dapat keluar besok. Sebenarnya, ia belum cukup kuat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi ada kemungkinan ia akan dirawat inap beberapa hari sebelum benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia tak dapat mengunjungi Elsa dan sebaliknya.

Jadi seharian ini ia berusaha membuat Elsa tersenyum. Sulit sebenarnya saat kau hampir sembuh dan tak lagi dapat membuat hujan salju. Ia beberapa kali menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang ia alami ("Jadi Bunny sekali waktu pernah―Elsa, kau mendengarkanku?"), sesekali menggodanya ("Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Oke, aku mulai letih."), bahkan mencoba membuat pembicaraan yang menarik ("Kalau aku keluar besok, berarti kau juga akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari lagi! Kau bisa melihat adikmu, ya kan?"). Hasilnya? Nihil.

Kini ia menatap Elsa yang duduk di atas kursi es. Kakinya terlipat, kepalanya menunduk, dan tangannya tanpa sadar membelai boneka salju Olaf di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya; sedih, bingung, dan kesal.

Jack Frost benci hal itu.

"Hei," sahut Jack, kini berdiri di depan Elsa. Gadis itu menoleh, terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jack muncul tepat di depannya. Tangan Jack meraih wajahnya, membuat gadis itu memerah. Mungkinkah...?

"Aww!" jerit Elsa tertahan ketika Jack malah mencubit pipinya. Alisnya makin mengerut-ngerut kesal karena sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tangan Jack bermain-main dengan pipinya, membuat bibir Elsa melengkung ke atas.

"Nah, iya seperti ini," Jack tertawa kecil. Tangannya kembali menekan pipi Elsa, membuat bibir mungil gadis itu terpusat ditengah. Melihatnya, Jack tertawa makin keras, tak memperdulikan protes Elsa yang tak terdengar.

"JACK!" Elsa berhasil menjauhkan tangan Jack dari dirinya. Bukannya kapok, Jack justru menggelitik perut Elsa membuat gadis itu berteriak sekaligus tertawa panik.

"JACK, STOP!" pekik Elsa, kini membalas gelitikan Jack. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan gelitikan hingga posisi mereka kini sudah berguling-guling di lantai.

"Oke, oke, stop Elsa," keluh Jack mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. Mereka kini telentang di lantai, masih tertawa-tawa. Jack sendiri tertawa puas karena misinya berhasil.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kita akan berjumpa lagi?"

Jack menoleh, menatap Elsa yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu masih menatap langit-langit, tak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Tentu saja," balas Jack yakin.

"Aku... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," bisik Elsa, masih menghindari tatapannya.

Jack terdiam, menduga-duga. Namun akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menghindarinya, "Nanti saja kalau kita sudah keluar dari sini. Sekarang, aku ingin kita bersenang-senang, oke?"

Akhirnya, Elsa menoleh. Ia tersenyum walaupun masih tampak kesedihan di wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Jadi malam itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di sofa es yang Elsa buat. Masing-masing duduk di ujung sofa, sementara kaki mereka saling tumpang-tindih di tengah. Tak lupa taburan salju halus yang membuat sofa nyaman diduduki, membuat mereka sanggup menghabiskan semalam suntuk tanpa tidur, hanya untuk mengobrol ringan.

Elsa mati-matian menahan kantuk agar dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jack. Namun sekuat apapun ia menahan kantuk, matanya toh terpejam juga. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum tertidur adalah Jack tersenyum geli menatapnya.

Keesokan harinya, Elsa terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kamar karantina yang seluas lapangan itu terasa sangat kosong tanpa tirai, tempat tidur dan peralatan medis milik Jack. Kini hanya ada tempat tidur Elsa di tengah ruangan dan peralat medis di sisi kanannya.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya tanpa suara. Satu-satunya kenangan tentang Jack kini hanyalah sofa yang semalam ia buat, Olaf di sampingnya, dan tongkar gembala kesayangan Jack. Tanpa itu, mungkin ia akan berpikir bahwa Jack Frost hanyalah mimpi indahnnya yang kelewat panjang.

Kalau Jack keluar sekarang, harusnya ia bisa keluar dalam waktu tiga hari lagi. Paling lambat seminggu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam kurun waktu itu?

Elsa menghela napas, menghapus air matanya diam-diam, mengingat ia diawasi CCTV. Ia tak mau ada yang tahu Jack begitu berarti baginya walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, semua orang yang melihatnya kemarin mungkin sudah tahu hal itu.

Ia berniat mengambil notes yang berisi _plan_ dan _to-do-list_-nya, namun justru menemukan kertas di atas meja tidur. Tulisannya yang besar-besar namun rapi, membuat jantung Elsa berdetak lebih cepat.

_Els,_

_Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, jangan marah padaku, ya :) _

_-JOF_

Elsa mengerutkan keningnya. JOF? Mungkinkah itu inisial nama asli Jack? Dan kenapa Jack begitu yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi? Ia bahkan tak tahu nama lengkapnya dan darimana ia berasal!

Bukannya membuatnnya senang, surat itu justru membuatnya kesal. Ia kesal karena tak sempat menanyakan nama asli Jack. Ia kesal karena tidak menanyakan nomer telepon, alamat _e-mail_ atau akun apapun yang ia miliki. Ia kesal karena Jack sangat yakin mereka dapat bertemu lagi.

Ia lipat-lipat kertas itu dan ia selipkan ke notesnya. Sambil menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia membaca _to-do-list_ yang telah ia buat. Dadanya sesak melihat kata-kata 'Kerajaan Utara' di dalamnya. Ia yakin, calon tunangannya itu sudah mendengar kabarnya yang terserang virus dan pastilah akan datang ketika ia kembali ke istana.

Elsa jadi berharap akan lebih lama disini walaupun tahu ia tersiksa tiap detiknya.

* * *

**...Elsa's Notes (4)**

Pelajari segala hal tentang Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Cari tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Ikuti Kongres Internasional bersama Ayah SEBAIK mungkin! _Done...?_

Sembuh dari virus ini! _On progress_

Buat hujan salju! _Done_

Lupakan Jack.

* * *

**...Surprise!**

Hal pertama yang ingin Elsa lakukan ketika sampai di rumah adalah memeluk Anna.

Sudah terbayang di benaknya, mereka akan duduk di atas kasurnya hanya mengenakan piyama, memakan cokelat yang tersebar di sekeliling mereka sambil bergosip ringan. Anna akan memberitahunya berita apapun yang ia tak ketahui, dan Elsa akan melaporkan seluruh ceritanya bersama Jack.

Tidak. Mungkin hanya sebagian.

Ia tak ingin Anna tiba-tiba mendekap mulutnya, mengingatkannya akan calon tunangannya yang mungkin akan tiba keesokan harinya, dan menawarkannya cara untuk menolak perjodohan ini dan kabur mencari Jack. Tidak, tidak. Anna cukup tahu Jack adalah sahabat barunya yang sayangnya kini sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke antah berantah.

Sayangnya, ia akan sampai saat Anna sedang belajar. Mereka memang tidak pergi ke sekolah layaknya remaja lainnya, tapi memiliki guru privat yang akan mengajari mereka di Ruang Belajar. Disanalah kemungkinan Anna berada dan ia tak ingin adiknya bolos hanya karena kakaknya baru kembali. Ia putuskan untuk datang diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Anna dan merubah rencananya.

Jadi hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia merindukan pemandangan dari atas balkon kamarnya; Taman Istana. Ia dapat membayangkan pohon-pohon pinus mengelilinginya, tanpa menghalangi pemandangan di dalamnya, rumput hijau yang tampak seperti permadai empuk, bunga-bunga tulip yang tumbuh selang-seling, dan jalan setapak dari batu kerikil pucat.

Mobil hitamnya kini memasuki pekarangan Istana. Ia melirik Ibunya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dapat menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Wanita anggun disebelahnya tersenyum, menggandeng tangannya memasuki Istana.

"Istirahatlah," Sang Ratu mengelus pipinya. "Tapi kau sudah harus bangun ketika makan malam, kita kedatangan tamu."

Elsa mengangguk dengan senyum pedih. Kemungkinan besar tamu yang dimaksud adalah calon tunangannya; Pangeran Overland dari Kerjaan Utara Ia membungkuk hormat pada ibunya, lalu menghilang dibalik lorong-lorong Istana.

Ketika ia sampai di depan kamarnya, ia menghela napas. Mungkin kalau Jack melihatnya, ia akan bilang Elsa mirip nenek-nenek. Menyadari kalau ia bertingkah bodoh dengan senyam-senyum sendiri, ia menegakkan punggungnya, dan menghapus bayangan Jack. _Fokus, Elsa, fokus._

Sesuai rencananya, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, berniat membuka pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya. Belum selangkah ia berjalan di atas balkon, pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi.

"_Surprise_!" seru Anna. "Aku tahu kau datang!"

Elsa tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamanya sejak Jack pergi. Jack lagi. _Lupakan Jack, lupakan Jack, lupakan Jack, fokus, fokus, fokus._ Ia maju memeluk Anna, memberitahunya betapa ia merindukannya.

"Oh, aku juga merindukanmu, Elsa," balas Anna, senyumnya melebar. "Aku menunggu cerita lengkapmu nanti malam, oke? Haaahhh, betapa romantisnya―"

"Romantis?"

Kini adiknya mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Jangan pura-pura tak tahu Elsa. Kau tahu, pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung berpikir, 'Astaga, beruntung sekali aku memiliki kakak ipar setampan dia', maksudku, ayolah, kau sangat bodoh kalau kau menolak lamarannya!"

"A-Apa?"

"Dan kau harus melihat adiknya! Emma sangaat maniis! Waktu kalian sama-sama di rumah sakit, keluarganya tinggal disini, kau tahu. Dan hal itu membuatku dan Emma dekat! Aku sampai berdoa semoga jika aku terlahir kembali aku memiliki anak atau adik seperti Emma―"

"Anna, tunggu, apa maksud―"

"_...Aku merindukan mereka, terutama Emma, adikku, jadi aku setuju."_

"―dan dari Emma pula aku baru tahu budaya Kerajaan Utara yang mengharuskan anak sulungnya pergi! Pantas saja selama ini kita tak pernah melihatnya di pesta atau jamuan makan malam apapun! Dia sudah pergi selama dua tahun!"

"_...di negaraku ada sebuah tradisi dimana anak pertama, terutama laki-laki harus pergi mencari pengalaman untuk diakui sebagai laki-laki dewasa..."_

"A-Anna..."

"_...bahkan memulainya dari umur 15 tahun..."_

"Aku memang tak mengenalnya sebaik Emma, karena dia baru datang tiga hari yang lalu―"

"_Kalau aku keluar besok, berarti kau juga akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari lagi!"_

"Anna."

"―tapi dia lucu sekali; dia tampak sangat _nervous_ untuk bertemu denganmu dan sepertinya takut kau marah. Maksudku, apa sih yang membuatmu marah? Sepertinya dia salah sangka, jadi aku tadi buru-buru kesini untuk memberitahumu hal itu."

_Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, jangan marah padaku, ya :) _

"Anna."

"Eh, tapi dia tak melakukann apa-apa padamu kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin karena dia benar-benar _gentleman_. Bahkan Ayah menyukainya. Dia bahkan tak marah saat namanya dipakai sebagai nama julukan virus ini. Untunglah itu hanya nama julukannya, karena kalau nama aslinya yang dipakai, Arandelle bisa gempar!"

"_Nama ini juga nama panggilan, kau tahu."_

"Anna!" seru Elsa akhirnya, membuat gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu terdiam. "Bagaimana bisa―"

"Elsa," potong Anna, tampak geli melihatnya. "Tenang. Media tak tahu apapun. Rumah Sakit dan Kerajaan sudah bekerjasama untuk menutupinya―"

"Anna!"

"Apa?"

"Yang Mulia?"

Kedua putri itu menoleh, menemukan pintu kamar Elsa diketuk seseorang. Anna menutup mulutnya, menyadari itu suara guru privatnya.

"Oh tidak, aku ketahuan!"

"Kau bolos?!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bilang ingin ke toilet tapi sepertinya terlalu lama," Anna tertawa malu-malu. Ia memeluk Elsa sekali lagi dan mencium pipinya. "Ingat kau hutang banyak cerita padaku. Aku sayang padamu, Elsa!"

Sampai Anna pergi dan menghilang di hadapannya, Elsa masih tercengang. Ia masih memproses gelombang informasi yang terlalu banyak untuk di proses. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di pintu balkon, mengatur napasnya, memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Dan satu-satunya jawaban adalah...

"Jack!"

Elsa tercekat mendengarnya. Suara itu memang tak dikenalnya; suara milik gadis mungil yang sedang bermain di Taman Kerajaan. Namun tiba-tiba, jantung Elsa berdetak lebih cepat.

"Cepat, Jack!"

Kakinya pelan-pelan melangkah menjauhi pintu balkon, mendekati teralis.

"Ayolah, Em, aku harus pergi."

Matanya membesar. Telinganya menyadari suara itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa melihat Sang Putri dari atas sini! Itu kamarnya kan―Oh! Jack!"

Elsa membeku.

Jack. Jack katanya?

Elsa melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang, berumur sekitar 14 sampai 12 tahun, memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih tulang yang anggun. Tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Keduanya bertatapan, tampak sama-sama kaget.

"Jack! Jack! Lihat, itu Putri Elsa!"

"A-Apa?"

Gadis mungil itu kini menghilang dibalik pandangan, tapi suara ribut-ributnya masih ada. Sepertinya ia sibuk menarik seseorang ke tengah-tengah taman.

Suara itu... Semua omongan Anna... Mungkinkah Jack Frost... adalah Pangeran Overland dari Kerajaan Utara?

Elsa mendekap mulutnya sendiri, merasakan segala informasi tampak menyatu menjadi sebuah kesimpulan besar-besar baginya; calon tunangannya, Pangeran J. Overland F. dari Kerajaan Utara adalah Jack Frost. Inisial nama di suratnya, kata-kata Anna, nama adiknya, tradisi di negaranya, semuanya cocok.

Air matanya mengalir ketika wajah Jack muncul, ditarik gadis mungil tadi. Wajahnya tampak gugup, beberapa kali menghindari wajah Elsa, walaupun sesekali matanya menangkap mata Elsa, terlihat lega sekaligus khawatir.

Akhirnya, Jack menghembus napas, mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Elsa sambil tersenyum ragu-ragu. Tangannya melambai kaku. Elsa mengeluarkan suara aneh, campuran antara tangisan dan tawa, membuat Jack ikut nyengir geli mendengarnya.

Sambil menghapus air mata, Elsa berlari turun ke bawah, tanpa peduli pintu kamarnya yang belum tertutup, ataupun pelayan-pelayan yang ia tabrak. Ia bahkan mengabaikan seruan Anna dari Ruang Belajar yang terbuka setengah saat melewatinya menuju Taman Istana. Napasnya saling berkejaran saat akhirnya ia menemukan Jack masih membatu di tempatnya.

Kedua pasang bola mata beriris biru itu saling bertemu. Dunia seakan berhenti sejenak, suara-suara tak lagi terdengar, dan Taman Istana seakan melebur. Fokusnya hanyalah pada seseorang di depannya.

Elsa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia merasakan kakinya mulai berlari, makin lama makin cepat, hingga akhirnya ia tak sabar dan melompat memeluk pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, mencium harum tubuhnya yang khas. Ia rasakan tangannya membalas pelukannya, mendekapnya erat.

"Jack," panggil Elsa. "Overland..., Jack?"

Jack tertawa, melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan kaki Elsa menjejak tanah tanpa membiarkan tubuh gadis itu menjauh darinya. "Terserah kau mau panggil apa, Els. Tapi pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf karena"

Elsa mengangguk, tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku takkan marah."

Jack menyeringai, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Elsa, sementara tangan kirinya menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Sang Putri, "Jadii," katanya main-main. "Masih keberatan dengan perjodohan yang diatur oleh keluargamu yang _konvensional_ itu?"

Elsa memutar bola matanya walaupun tak bisa menghentikan senyuman di wajahnya, "Yah, dari awal aku memang tak pernah menolak."

"Meskipun aku malas mandi dan sikat gigi?" Jack menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, itu lain soal," balas Elsa jahil. Ia justru melambaikan tangan pada Emma yang dari tadi bersorak kegirangan bersama Anna yang tampaknya kabur lagi dari Ruang Belajar, mengabaikan Jack yang protes.

Namun genggaman tangannya, tak pernah ia lepaskan.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**...Elsa's Notes (4)**

Pelajari segala hal tentang Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Cari tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Utara. _Pending_

Ikuti Kongres Internasional bersama Ayah SEBAIK mungkin! _Done...?_

Sembuh dari virus ini! _On progress_

Buat hujan salju! _Done_

Lupakan Jack. _Never_

* * *

Gilak, ini panjang bangeett! Maafkan segala kesalahan, kepanjangan, dan ke-OOC-an fic yang sangat galau dan mushy mushy ini (?) whatever you thought about it, please tell me in the review! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!


End file.
